Silent Eyes
by Heaven Help Us
Summary: SONGFIC. May contain emotional triggers. With the loss of Marik, Bakura is a mess. A bitter, broken person, he writes one final song to express all his feelings.


"_This is the last time_

_Through hell I've seen your insides_

_Tear out your eyes tonight, you'll see"_

A huddled mass was hunched over his guitar trying his hardest to finish his magnum opus, his swan song. He had seen everything through two sets of eyes; he had lived out more lives than any man should ever dream of.

"_Is this where my angel lies?_

_I've cut you up to see me._

_Am I worth a thousand lies?_

_Infect your perfect sliced up skin"_

Twice now, he had lost everything he held dear; thief king and scared little boy were both emotionally and physically exhausted. If the boy's only true companion through it all hadn't returned to Egypt as if nothing was left in Domino City to keep him there, if he had even written one letter to Bakura, it wouldn't have come to this.

"_You wrote the book on silent eyes"_

As the music intensified, his emotions began to overpower him. He stared dejectedly at a photo of the lithe Egyptian, his beloved Marik. The lilac eyes in the photograph were laughing.

"_And I wrote this song to say goodbye"_

The tears were harder and harder to hold back. He forced his eyes away from the painful image. Marik didn't miss him. He hadn't even called. Not once.

"_This is the last time that I'll…"_

Bakura couldn't finish himself. He needed to move on to the verse. He had to forget about what he was doing long enough to finish the song.

"_It's raining cuts so bright_

_The screaming soothes the anger_

_I've never been so scared alive"_

He winced, remembering the long nights with the razor pressed against his skin. He was running out of places to hide them. As much as he wanted someone to take all his pain away, he wouldn't dare tell anyone about his problems. He was too scared they wouldn't understand.

"_When friends that crash goodbye_

_Their soul will change the future_

_And that's where the beauty in death resides. _

_Infect your perfect sliced up skin"_

The memory of Marik's farewell haunted his memory. Inside he had smiled and wished his love well. After all, his angel had been through his own share of suffering. Seeing Marik's eyes light up at the prospect of a normal home thrilled Bakura, but he didn't dare tell him that he didn't want him to go. To deny Marik that would have been murder.

"_You wrote the book on silent eyes"_

Wet bullets rained down the albino's cheeks. He was helpless, with no control over his emotions anymore. He was determined to finish his song.

"_And I wrote this song to say goodbye"_

He wryly laughed as he sang. Marik would never hear these words. He would never know the damage he had done.

"_This is the last time that I'll…"_

Again, he could not utter that final word. He wasn't ready to finish. He wanted to be certain.

"_Save the rain, he's alive"_

Now he was fighting back those tears. He wouldn't dare let that boy make him feel that way ever again.

"_Save the rain, he's alive"_

Marik wasn't worth it.

"_Save the rain, he's alive"_

_Nothing was worth it._

"_Save the rain, he's alive"_

The anger coursed through his veins. It felt so right.

"_He's alive"_

There was no turning back. He had suffered all he need suffer.

_He's alive"_

Bakura was ready.

"_Friends that crash goodbye_

_Their soul will change the future_

_And that's where the beauty in death resides. _

_Infect your perfect sliced up skin"_

His strumming was less precise; A reckless, furious charge to the end. Nobody would hear how technically stunning his song may or may not have been. It would be a wonder if anyone remembered his life.

"_You wrote the book on silent eyes"_

It would be a wonder if anyone remembered anything but how he died.

"_And I wrote this song to say goodbye"_

He placed his guitar down, and reached for his gun.

"_This is the last time that I'll cry."_

He pressed the cold, hard metal to his temple and pulled.

**AUTHOR NOTE: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, as much as I wish I did. This is a songfic, using the lyrics to **_**Silent Eyes**_**, by Aiden. I did not write these lyrics, and I do not claim to. You should definitely buy this song on I-tunes for the full effect of the story. Please do not sue me; I'm an unemployed teenager who is writing for the love of writing!**


End file.
